Our Lost Time
by HaruReika
Summary: Have you ever thought of reversing time to make amendments? Reisi and Mikoto had a slow start with their relationship. When they finally had the courage to be together, an obstacle comes in between. They were separated and only met once again as Kings. However, who knew their time together didn't last long?


**Our Lost Time**** -Mikoto x Reisi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K.**

**Written By Haruka R.**

_I wish I can replace the time we had lost._

-Narrator's POV-

Pebbles jumped about as a young boy kept kicking it. The boy had unkempt red hair and dull golden eyes. He walked down the street with his backpack. To him, it was like any other day. A normal human life. His attention on the pebbles was strayed when he heard some shouting.

The boy walked slightly faster to the direction of the noise. There, he laid his eyes upon a blue haired boy. He had silky hair which seemed to be cared for properly. His face was somewhat feminine for a boy and his eyes were honest and straightforward. That part of him probably irked some of the other fourth graders.

"Give us your money!" one of the boys surrounding the innocent boy, extorted.

The blue haired boy ignored that statement and looked away. The boy who had extorted clicked his tongue and raised his fist. Before his fist could land a hit on the pale white cheek, the red haired boy stopped him.

"S-Suoh?!" the boy managed to call out before he was thrown to the side. His other friends ran away to their elementary school before they could get whacked.

"You alright, Reisi?" the red haired boy asked.

"...Yes. Thanks Mikoto," Reisi reluctantly thanked him.

Incidents like this had happened ever since second grade. Reisi didn't believe in violence and thus, didn't bother fighting back. Mikoto had always did that for him. Ever since the first incident, they had gotten somewhat close. Even losing the formalities and calling each other with their first names.

"You should stop getting into trouble," Mikoto seemingly advised as they made their way to their elementary school.

"I'm not. They're the ones who are finding trouble," Reisi replied.

Almost every day, Mikoto's attention would always be on Reisi. His eyes couldn't help but look at him. He was a weird person to Mikoto. He was strangely honest. He would not stand any lies or anything vulgar. Reisi did notice his blunt stares. He didn't mind it for reasons he didn't know himself. Once in a while, Reisi would steal a glance. Preferably at his hands. It was those hands that had saved him from trouble.

"Everyone, make sure you stay with your partner all the time!" a fourth grade elementary teacher reminded students. The entire fourth grade were out to the park for some activities. The teacher had assigned her students accordingly to pairs. By luck, Reisi was paired along with Mikoto.

"Why am I paired with you?" Reisi sighed.

"Probably because you might get bullied again," Mikoto replied as he looked at the sky.

"I won't-" Reisi retorted. Reisi followed Mikoto's gaze and looked up at the sky. A white oval shaped airship was flying its route.

When the airship was out of their sight, Mikoto continued walking and Reisi followed him. They were rather quiet with each other. They didn't particularly had anything common. If it was so, why were they even close with one another? Reisi stopped walking and started thinking about the situation.

"Reisi...?" Mikoto turned around. He called out his name when he didn't hear his footsteps.

Reisi looked up when he was called. For a second, he saw a shocked expression on Mikoto. Reisi was about to ask him when suddenly, a teenager pushed Reisi. The teenager was running without paying any attention to his surroundings.

Reisi lost his balance. His small body swayed to his right and his hat flew out from his head. Reisi unconsciously reached out his left hand, hoping for someone to grab him before he fell into the lake. Mikoto was glad he wasn't too far away from him. He ran as quick as he could to Reisi. He grabbed onto Reisi's wrist tightly and pulled Reisi towards him. Mikoto fell onto the ground on his bottom and hugged Reisi.

"Don't space out like that. Idiot," Mikoto snapped. He breathed in and out as he looked beyond at the lake. The depth wasn't something a child could handle.

"W-Why..." Reisi stuttered as he trembled in Mikoto's arms.

"Cant I save a friend?" Mikoto relaxed his tone when he saw how shaky Reisi was.

Reisi widened his eyes at his reply. He clenched onto Mikoto's shirt for a moment and gently pushed himself away from Mikoto.

"That'll be the last time I'll make a blunder. Thanks anyways," Reisi spoke as he turned his back. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The fear surrounded him when he realised the near-trouble he just went through.

"You hurt?" Mikoto asked as he stood up.

Reisi shook his head and Mikoto waited for Reisi to calm down.

About 10 minutes later, they made their way back to the meeting place since it was time for lunch. Mikoto felt something stinging on his left leg. He was perspiring slightly and was walking rather slowly.

"I think Grandma is going to scold me for losing my hat at the lake," Reisi sighed as he touched the top of his head.

"Ugh," Mikoto groaned in response.

"Mikoto? Mikoto!" Reisi shouted his name. Mikoto stopped walking was on the ground. He held his left leg ankle. Reisi sat next to him and took off his shoe and sock. On his ankle, there was some blood and a dark blue bruise.

A teacher heard Reisi and quickly rushed towards him.

"Suoh-kun?!" the teacher exclaimed when she saw Mikoto in pain. She looked over at Reisi who was teary and trembling.

"Oi. Don't cry," Mikoto muttered. He frowned as the pain slowly got onto him.

"But it was my fault-" Reisi looked at Mikoto's sprained ankle . He was sure that it happened when Mikoto pulled Reisi away from the lake.

"Its fine, see?" Mikoto held Reisi's hand smiled. Reisi was at loss for words. Mikoto was trying hard to calm Reisi down. He blamed himself for making Mikoto do this. he squeezed Mikoto's hand and nodded.

The teacher returned to them with an ice pack. She told Reisi that she would carry Mikoto and Reisi should place the ice on his sprain. Reisi did what was told until they reached the nearest clinic. The teacher wanted to call Mikoto's parents but Mikoto stopped her from doing so. Reisi assured they'll be fine since they live quite near. The teacher was unsure to leave 2 young boys at the clinic but was worried about the other students at the park.

"Sensei. I go to school and return home alone," Mikoto said. He wasn't trying to get sympathy but rather, assurance.

The teacher got that vibe and left.

The two boys sat on the waiting chairs. The doctor had already bandaged his ankle. Reisi looked outside and the sky was on orange hue.

"Can you go home alone in that condition?" Reisi asked.

"That is why you're here." Mikoto replied.

"After all, I think you should stay at my house for now. I'm sure Grandma won't mind. I know being at a house with elders is troubling for you. But, for now, just be near me. I'm worried," Reisi looked straight at him with his deep blue eyes.

Mikoto was sincerely surprised at Reisi words. He clenched his fist and nodded. Reisi smiled and was happy that Mikoto wasn't stubborn. Mikoto looked on his left, opposite of where Reisi was sitting. There was a swelling in his chest. He frowned at the feelings growing from within. He was happy, embarrassed and confused. It was a mixture of feelings brewing that he forgot his injury.

When Mikoto calmed himself down, he asked Reisi to help him. Mikoto was slightly conscious of where Reisi was touching. Reisi had his arm around Mikoto's back. His other hand was holding onto Mikoto's arm which was over Reisi's neck. He felt slightly uncomfortable and sometimes took glances at Reisi. Reisi didn't thought much since he was an airhead.

Reisi explained the situation to his Grandma. Mikoto didn't particularly liked the head of the Munakata family. Her face was full of disinterest. He didn't connect well with her since meeting her 3 years ago. The head stared at Mikoto for a while and he flinched. She nodded and left to her room.

Reisi sighed in relief and smiled at Mikoto. Reisi brought Mikoto to his room. It was pretty far from the entrance. His house was a traditional Japanese home with several separate buildings. The Munakatas were to breed public servants, policemen, detectives, lawyers and judges.

Reisi's room was of one building. It was named Edelweiss. Reisi was in no way similar to an edelweiss flower for Mikoto. He was far too fragile to be so.

Reisi let Mikoto rest in the living room. Reisi pushed the sliding door to the outside and revealed a pond garden. The land was surrounded with wooden fences. Next to the pond was a cherry tree that had bloomed several months ago. There was also a gazebo decorated with artificial edelweiss. On the further right, near to another building, were graves. That building was meant for funerals. Reisi greeted his parents. They were both lawyers. With his father dead, his grandmother took over the role as the head.

"Mikoto. You sure you don't want to use a spare room?" Reisi asked when he entered Edelweiss.

"I'm fine in your room. Also, you told me to be near you," Mikoto teased.

Reisi frowned and his face turned a slight red.

"I'm taking a bath," Reis stomped off.

"How about me?" Mikoto shouted.

Reisi took a few steps back and looked at Mikoto. He sighed and helped him to the bathroom. He helped to take off his clothes and wrapped a plastic bag on his left foot. He made sure Mikoto didn't slip and let him sit down on a stool. Reisi took his clothes off and placed their clothes into the laundry basket. The bathroom was as large as a bath house.

Reisi closed the door and proceeded to the bathtub. He sunk himself into the warm green tea water. He relaxed himself in the water and closed his eyes.

Mikoto took a scoopful of water and poured it over himself. He drenched his hair and shampooed it. He took a sponge and washed his body. Accidentally, his eyes cast upon Reisi. Reisi's blue hair was wet to the tip. He could see his bare white skin. They showered together several times before but this time, Mikoto was bothered.

Mikoto gulped. He had to admit, Reisi was sexy. He was far too young to understand anything.

"R-Reisi," Mikoto called.

Reisi opened his eyes and looked over at Mikoto. He got out from the tub and walked towards him. Mikoto's eyes couldn't stay away. Mikoto gritted his teeth and pulled Reisi's arm. Reisi fell on his knees and looked up at Mikoto. He was fairly angry at being pulled. Reisi saw something different in Mikoto's eyes. Reisi stopped himself from inquiring. His cheeks were red and he was emitting some kind of light aura.

"Mi-Mikoto?" Reisi called out.

Mikoto didn't answer him. He grabbed hold of Reisi's shoulder and knelt down on the floor as well.

"Have you ever tried this?" Mikoto's hand shook slightly as it gently touched Reisi's smooth skin. He grazed his fingers against Reisi's thighs and touched Reisi's penis. It was light pink and Mikoto licked his lips.

"Mikoto!" Reisi shouted when Mikoto touched a sensitive part.

Mikoto leaned in closer to Reisi and whispered into his ear," you don't want to disturb your grandmother."

Mikoto slowly stroked Reisi's small penis. It didn't took long before it got hard and stood up. Reisi resisted any moans that would come from his throat.

"Do me too," Mikoto breathed out. His eyes, full of lust, begged Reisi.

Reisi was reluctant but touched him in the end. Mikoto let out a sweet moan when all Reisi did was poke it gently.

The both continued it until the end. Things were slightly awkward between them for a while. It was difficult in school as well since they were classmates.

Their relationship was slightly awkward but with time, it got better. They started talking normally only after a year later. Once, Reisi was late in arriving to school. Mikoto was worried and told the teacher he would go and check on him. Mikoto had been thinking about it. If he didn't went on impulse, their relationship wouldn't be this awkward.

The 11 year old ran to Reisi's home. Reisi had told him there was another entrance near Edelweiss. He ran to that entrance and the gate was locked.

"Reisi!" Mikoto shouted. There was no reply.

"Rei-!" Mikoto wanted to shout once more. Behind the gate was Reisi. He was perspiring and was red. Reisi unlocked the gate and Mikoto towered him. A year had passed and they weren't the same height. Reisi convinced himself he was a late bloomer.

Mikoto pushed up Reisi's fringe and placed his forehead against his. His forehead was hot as thought it was fire. Reisi looked lethargic and was perspiring in his yukata. Mikoto looked around Edelweiss but his grandmother wasn't around. Mikoto closed the gate behind him and pulled Reisi to his futon.

Mikoto helped himself to the kitchen and fixed an instant porridge and some medicine.

"I can't believe Mikoto knows how to take care of others," Reisi commented as Mikoto sat next to him.

"There is a blond kid as my neighbour and he fusses over me like a mother. Learnt from that I guess," Mikoto helped Reisi to sit up. He blew a spoonful of porridge and asked him to open his mouth, Reisi was reluctant but his determined eyes were dominating.

Right after that incident, they were back to close friends again. Mikoto didn't want a repeat of it and tried to hold himself back. Who knows if it could be a monkey love.

"We are now in our last year of elementary school and we have to put up something for our graduation festival," the class representative, Maki, spoke in front of the class.

After much discussion, class 6-B has decided to do a Shakespeare play. The director was Maki and she chose Romeo & Juliet. She picked the characters based on her judgement and Mikoto was chosen as Romeo. Reisi didn't fancy being on stage and volunteered to help backstage.

Mikoto found it to be a bother and asked for a switch. Maki was so insistent that Mikoto gave up. He asked Reisi to help him memorise his lines. For a month, they've been at Edelweiss. Reisi kept reading the text so many times that he has all the lines in his head. The play's romance was toned down and it was simpler to suit the juniors.

"Wow. Suoh-kun looks amazing!" the girls squealed.

Mikoto changed in the changing room and the moment he exited, the girls were all on him. Mikoto's hair was slightly messy but he pushed back his fringe. He figured it made him look mature. He wore a set of clothes befitting of Romeo. He certainly looked charming.

"I made a good choice didn't I, Munakata-kun?" Maki suddenly appeared next to Reisi.

"Mikoto does look great," Reisi replied with an awkward smile.

"He seemed so aloof so I wondered how he even had a friend. What more, someone like you!" Maki spoke.

'Someone like me?" Reisi repeated her words.

"Ah, no. I don't mean in a bad way. You both seem like polar opposites. But I do think that both of you have soemthing special that bonds you both," Maki explained.

"Class rep, trouble!" a classmate rushed to Maki.

"What happened?" Maki asked.

"Wakui who is playing Juliet is unwell. She said she could force herself but I told her to rest," the classmate replied.

"What do we do?" Maki frowned and was desperate for a solution.

Mikoto heard the conversation and pushed the crowd away.

"Reisi could do it. He knows the lines," Mikoto said.

"Really? Well, Munakata-kun does look feminine. Please, Munakata-kun?" Maki clapped her hands together and begged.

"E-Eh?" Reisi stuttered. He looked at Maki and Mikoto. Mikoto smirked, as though he enjoyed it. Reisi didn't like to cross-dress but he would want to disappoint the class.

Reisi hung his head and agreed. The girls quickly pushed Reisi to the changing room to change. After which, the girls did his makeup. Thankfully, Juliet originally had to wear a wig.

Reisi looked at himself in the mirror. The long blue haired reached until his waist. A part of it was braided and there was several jewels as decoration. He had fake eyelashes and a light pink blush. He wore a light purple dress with a square neckline. Ribbons and flowers decorated the dress.

"Munakata-kun, you look stunning!" Maki's eyes twinkled.

"I'm not sure where to take that comment," Reisi replied.

"You look beautiful," Mikoto stood in front of Reisi. He gently placed his fingers on his cheeks.

"You two don't look bad together," Maki nodded several times.

After 20 minutes, it was their turn. Mikoto had flawlessly presented his lines the female classmates fawned over him. Reisi was hesitant about it since he was a male.

Reisi stood in the stage when it was his turn. He looked around and his eyes settled on Mikoto. He smiled and mouthed, "its fine."

Reisi took a deep breath and spoke his lines with confidence. He altered his voice to a feminine one. It was difficult raising his pitch but it was near flawless. The audience believed that it was a female.

Soon, the stage was at its climax. Juliet laid upon her bed, eyes closed. Romeo was in despair. The kissing scene was supposed to be replaced with a kiss on the hand. With that, the play ends.

Mikoto staggered as he walked towards the bed. Fake tears were struggling in his eyes. Mikoto sat gently on the bed and looked longingly at Reisi. Mikoto ran his fingers on his wig and held the tips. He closed his eyes and the tears ran down his cheeks. He leaned in and kissed the hair. Mikoto was supposed to hold Reisi's hand and kiss it. However, Mikoto leaned towards Reisi instead.

The backstage were murmuring about Mikoto's change. Maki told everyone to calm down and it was fine. She didn't mind being scolded by the principal if she got play cupid.

Reis felt Mikoto's warm breath. He didn't want to ruin the play by opening his eyes. His eyes remained closed and Mikoto muttered," stubborn."

Reisi felt a hot sensation on his lips. Reisi immediately opened his eyes. There, Mikoto was kissing him on the lips. Mikoto retreated and looked at Reisi's eyes. Reisi was clearly surprised by how his first kiss was taken,

"Your lines," Mikoto mouthed.

Reisi snapped back to the stage he was in. Tears were already present at the shock he received.

"R-Romeo!" Reisi called out and hugged Mikoto tightly.

The audience clapped as the curtains were drawn.

After the play, Reisi refused to answer any questions about the last scene. He was confused and embarrassed at the same time. He unconsciously avoided Mikoto. he didn't felt ready to face him. It was fruitless, however. In the end, they ended up in the same middle school and class.

At that point of time, Reisi got popular. He was growing and that beautiful face of his attracts anyone. Reisi didn't want to bother himself with the likes of them but it led to an escape from Mikoto.

That sight irked Mikoto more than anything else. He felt something ugly surrounding him. He excited the class in a pissed mood and bumped against a senior. Since then, fighting with upperclassmen were of his usual routine. It gave him release of the ugliness in him. The girls who fawned over him previously thought it was a waste of a face.

Reisi couldn't do much to the changed Mikoto. H e aw well thought it might be his fault. But, every day Mikoto would be treated and bandaged. Reisi wondered who did that for him.

"A blond kid..." the words popped in his mind. Reisi frowned and touched his chest. Painful stabs kept occurring in his heart. It wasn't as though he was physically hurt. His chest was uncomfortable and he was getting breathless and dizzy. He casually glanced to his left and slowly straighten his back. He saw his reflection at the puzzle's shop glass window. He wore his black high collared uniform and he had a curious look on him.

Since then, puzzles and such had always been his hobby. It gave him an escape from over thinking. He enjoyed this hobby since he was thinking about rational situations. He didn't particularly like the feelings that crawled within him when he thought about Mikoto.

Their situation remained the same throughout their middle school years. Reisi indulging with his puzzles while Mikoto got into fights daily. Though, that was until their graduation day. Everyone had received their certificates and were able to leave the premises. Reisi lingered around until he heard some rustling in the bush behind him.

"Mikoto?!" Reisi exclaimed. Mikoto was lying on the grass with a dirtied collared shirt and pants. His cardigan was held by his injured hand.

Reisi found it weird that he was able to converse with Mikoto even after a few years. Reisi had supported Mikoto into the infirmary but the doctor wasn't there. Reisi let him settle down on the bed and took out the first aid kit. He somewhat knew where the items were since he came a couple of times. Reisi took out some cotton and dipped it into a bowl of water. He washed off the cuts on Mikoto's hands, cheeks and lips. He treated the wounds with some cream.

"You should stop fighting," Reisi said as he placed the cream on Mikoto's lips.

Mikoto grabbed Reisi's wrists and spoke," I'll stop if you go out with me."

"Don't joke around," Reisi said with an awkward laugh. He looked into Mikoto eyes and it was clear and determined.

"I'm not joking. I've thought about it since that day. I love you Reisi. Go out with me," Mikoto repeated.

Reisi thought about it.

"Can you even make it to the high school I'm going for?" Reisi asked.

Mikoto handed him a letter. It was an acceptance to K high school.

"I told you that I'd thought about it," Mikoto said when he saw his surprised expression.

It all started with Mikoto picking Reisi up from Edelweiss. Next was holding hands at a route where no one goes to for school. Sometimes, maybe a peck on the cheek or a kiss on the lips when no one is around.

K high school was somewhat an elite school. Reisi delivered his speech on the first day of school. Mikoto couldn't be bothered to attend since it was boring. Reisi knew he thought like that and gave a sigh. Around this time, Reisi had to wear spectacles since his eyesight had deteriorated.

Reisi had the ambition of being the student council's president. He started off with being a council member in charge of discipline.

"Is Suoh here?" the homeroom teacher asked the class. The class shook their head in response.

"It can't be helped. Munakata, bring Suoh back here," the teacher demanded.

"I understand," Reisi stood up and left. It was known that Reisi and Mikoto were close with each other. Many thought it was a weird combination. Except for one who finds it interesting and suspicious.

"Mikoto!" Reisi called out when he reached the rooftop.

An arm popped out and grabbed Reisi. Mikoto pulled his lover towards him and forced a kiss. Mikoto licked the tender lips and gained entrance into Reisi's mouth. He licked and sucked the insides the way Reisi liked it.

"S..Stop," Reisi breathed out as he pushed himself away.

"A little bit more and I'll go back," Mikoto breathed out and pulled Reisi's collar down. He licked his neck and bit it.

"Tsk," Reisi clicked his tongue at Mikoto's persistence. He knew he couldn't him when he is so turned on. However, he couldn't stand being totally dominated. Reisi pushed Mikoto down with great force. They were both nearly the same build.

"I'm going to do this real good and you'll come before me," Reisi said with confidence as he lowered his eyes with lust. Reisi licked his lips seductively as he took off his own belt. Reisi had to use this method since it was the fastest to get it done and over with. He knew Mikoto would take his time to savour the moment. Reisi didn't mind that but now wasn't the time for that.

A female in Reisi's and Mikoto's girl giggled in the middle of class as she looked at the clock. She was amused at the amount of time Reisi spent to bring Mikoto back.

"Something wrong Wakui?' the homeroom teacher asked as he noticed her.

The brown haired smiled and shook her head.

The couple enjoyed their time together even though they didn't had much in common. Only their feelings were in sync. They enjoyed their reciprocated love but it didn't last long.

The school bell rand indicating it was the end of school. A year had already passed and the people left in a second year class was Wakui Kana and Suoh Mikoto.

Kana had left a grudge for Reisi since he had taken her Juliet role back in elementary school. After all, she really liked Mikoto. She couldn't believe they shared a kiss in the play. Since then, Kana labelled Reisi as a disgusting whore who seduced her Mikoto. She made an attempt to surely separate them. To her, there was no place for anyone else except her to be with Mikoto.

"Suoh-kun," Kana called out.

Mikoto looked at her. He always remained in class after school to wait for Reisi to finish his council work.

"I know that you and Munakata are in relationship. If I reveal it, Munakata might not make it to be the President," Kana continued.

"...What do you want?' Mikoto glared at her.

She simply smiled and requested," go out with me."

After several hours, Reisi returned the his classroom to meet up with Mikoto. However, he was no longer there. He called his cell phone but it didn't connect. Reisi figured he went home first due to some problems and wounded up going home alone.

The next day, Mikoto didn't appear outside Edelweiss. Reisi proceeded to school alone and tried to talk to Mikoto. But, there would always be someone beside him. During class, Reisi was prepared to bring Mikoto back to class but another volunteered to do so. Soon, it travelled around that Kana was going out with Mikoto. Reisi couldn't believe that fact and wanted to talk to Kana.

"It's true. I am going out with Mikoto," Kana replied.

It was after school, they were alone in the classroom. Silence closed in when Kana gave her reply.

Something snapped within Reisi when he heard her calling Mikoto by his first name. Reisi rose his fist only to be stopped from behind.

"Don't. Munakata," Mikoto spoke as he released Reisi's hand.

"You disgust me," Kana glared at Reisi and quickly hugged Mikoto's arm.

"...Mu..nakata?" Reisi repeated his own last name. It felt as though the world was swirling and shaking. His head and heart ached badly. He fell onto his knees and grabbed his head. He couldn't believe that their relationship had gone back to square one. Or rather, did they even had a good relationship if their bond was broken this easily? His head was full of confusion and his chest was full. He felt full of pain. He almost felt like vomiting. Tears welled up in his eyes and was in disbelief.

Reisi didn't attend school for the next few days. He needed to settle down. He returned the school with obvious red eyes and everyone knew what he cried buckets. He ignored any questions about his well-being.

Reisi made his way around the school and spotted Mikoto.

"Mi-Mikoto!" Reisi hesitantly called him. He had hope that maybe it was all a pretence.

Mikoto turned around and looked at him with dull eyes.

"Need something Munakata?" Mikoto asked.

The last word hung painfully in Reisi's ears.

"No. Never mind," Reisi forced a smile and turned around. He realised that Mikoto was serious about it. Mikoto could had at least told him that he had lost interest in him. It wouldn't take much time just to say that he was tired of him. Reisi felt alone all of a sudden.

"Mikoto!" Kana called out.

Reisi stopped walking and staggered to the side. He leaned against the nearest wall and mumbled to himself," d-don't cry. If I do, my eyes would hurt ever more..." He took off his spectacles and covered his eyes with his hands. Reisi knew he was a coward. He didn't dare to go up to Mikoto and asked him directly. All he did was cry and wallow in self-pity. Then again, he was afraid to hear directly from his mouth the words he dreaded. All he could do now was brace himself and adapt to it. He just had to follow what his grandma had always said.

"Remove your heart and you'll lose the burden on your shoulders. Remove your heart and you won't be distracted. Remove your heart and you won't fall in love. Stand up straight and never waver."

Soon Reisi took over the position of president. He avoided looking over at Mikoto and sometimes he would take off his spectacles. It'll at least reduce the hurt he feels if he ever had to look at him. His puzzle collection got even larger and it took a lot of space in Edelweiss. His grandma didn't mind taking one of his works.

Even during graduation Mikoto and Kana were together. Reisi couldn't bear staying in the school any longer and immediately left after receiving his scroll.

Mikoto walked out of the school gate after taking his scroll. Kana walked next to him and casually hugged his arm.

"Get away from me," Mikoto gritted his teeth. Red flames devoured his arm its heat overwhelmed Kana. Mikoto glared with great anger.

"Kyaaa!" the girl quickly removed herself from Mikoto and got away with some burns.

Mikoto didn't gave a second look and walked off. The flamers lingered around until a blond wearing the same uniform appeared.

"R-Red king..?" Kana muttered.

Several had passed since their schooling years. Mikoto was the Red King while Reisi was the Blue King. It was unexpected towards them they would have something similar once again. Both of them had met several times as fellow kings. The tension between had lessened since Reisi had let go of his heart and Mikoto was free from threat. It was near impossible to patch once more due to them being Kings. Moreover, their clansmen see each other as rivals.

When they met alone, Mikoto couldn't bear say anything back. Mikoto was sitting at a park's bench and was smoking. Reisi was at the premises after completing a task. He chanced upon Mikoto and it wouldn't hurt to give a greeting.

"Fancy seeing you here. Suoh," Reisi greeted, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. It took a while before he got used to calling out his last name.

"..." Mikoto breathed out and white smoke was released.

Reisi sighed at that response and turned his back onto him. Reisi's footsteps resounded in his own mind as it slowly diminished. He had always forced himself to act normally when he met up with Reisi. He had always regretted ever since then.

The both of them thought it was fine to remain like this until that day.

The cold bitter snow melted on Reisi's cheeks. His hand was stained with crimson red liquid as he held his sabre. It's blade had gone through the chest of the person he loved and would always love. The feelings from the past years came running through him as it came to reality on what he had done. Mikoto would no longer be with him. The world swirled and pain in chest swelled. He trembled as the cold body leaned against him. He held Mikoto in his arms just for a moment.

After that event, Reisi plastered a expressionless face. He remained in his office and had just realised Mikoto had slipped a note into his coat. It wasn't like him to write a note. It had explained everything that had happened. His last words were so sappy that Reisi couldn't believe Mikoto wrote it.

"I love you."

Reisi took off his spectacles and tears came running down again. It had been years since he felt like this. But this time was much more worse. This wasn't a matter of Mikoto being next to him but a matter of Mikoto no longer being here, in this world, anymore.

"I couldn't had cared less. You idiot," Reisi muttered as he read the reason of the separation. He couldn't comprehend his actions. Their relationship was really that weak that it'll break easily.

Even so, it was too late for anything to be done. Suoh Mikoto is gone forever but he would always be in his heart.

-End-

"If only I could reverse time and change what has happened."


End file.
